This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Epidemiology and Biostatistics Core (EBC) provides strong support in study design, data management, and statistical analyses for all CANHR investigators. It consults with investigators from the conceptualization of research projects through design, data collection, analysis, and dissemination of results through publications and scientific presentations. The EBC integrates epidemiology, biostatistics, and genetic epidemiology and augments the expertise of the individual research project teams. The EBC expertise includes medical epidemiologists from the Alaska Native Tribal Health Corporation. The Core works with the individual teams to develop high-quality data collection instruments and procedures that will produce robust data. EBC conducts routine statistical analyses for projects and advises on and implements appropriate statistical approaches for more sophisticated analyses. To increase scientific productivity, the EBC, jointly with the Administrative Core, will be responsible for conducting two seminar series: one on writing scientific papers and one on the development of grant applications. Overall, the Specific Aims for the Epidemiology and Biostatistics Core are to 1. Construct and maintain a comprehensive central database system. 2. Provide biostatistical and epidemiological support for CANHR. 3. Provide educational and writing seminars for preparation of grants and publications. 4. Coordinate CANHR activities with ANTHC medical epidemiologists.